A Crimson Sea, A New Hanyou
by Hanyou-Sarah-Sama
Summary: Kagome's Mother Adopted A 15 year Old Girl Named Sarah,she is'nt really normal..Soon She Meets Inuyasha & The Others.After Loseing Her mother & Younger Brother She Wants to help Them Kill Naraku.Which The Killer of her Family came from.CHAP 3 UP!.
1. Trip From Hell

Chapter 1 Hey-llo there! ^____^ This Ish My Frist Inu-Yasha Fic.....So Please Don't Be Really Harsh.. Disclaimer:(sighs)I Don't Own Inuyasha Or Group! Sheesh!(sniffies)V.VBut I Do Own Sarah!!Mahahahaha!!O.O INuyasha:Okkk,Have You Been Smoking Crack,Sarah? Sarah:Nope,But! You Have!! Inuyasha:WHAT?! *Sarah dive's into Inuyasha's Shirt And Pull's out Crack.* Sarah:Ahem....Well Inuyasha What Do we have HEre?eh? Inuyasha:Thas Not MINE!!! Sarah:Sure,I wounder What Kagome-Chan Would Have to Say about this?Maybe I should ask her? Inuyasha:NO NO NO!!!!IT'S NOT MINE I TELL'S YA!! *Sarah Shake's her head* Sarah:let's get on with the fic ok Inuyasha? Inuyasha:Don't Tell Kagome!Please! Sarah:Please?O.O Now I know Your High!Please?*Snickers* Inuyasha:PLEASE ALMIGHTY SARAH-SAMA!!??? Sarah:I'll Think About it ok? Inuyasha:ok ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~STORY TIME!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~***~~*~*~*~*  
  
Sarah Looked Out The Window Of The AirPlane. "God, I Hate Hights!"Sarah Thought and Getting sick just looking out the window. "I Wounder What My New Family Will Be Like..."Sarah Only Thought About How Great Her New Life In Japan would be like. "Momma....Freddie...."Sarah thought blankly,laying her head back letting sleep overpower her. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*In Japan*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome Looked out the window of her room.She was only thinking about one thing. "Inuyasha."Kagome said outloud. "KAGOME!!"Her Mother Called out.Kagome shook her head And stood up. "HAI,MOMMA-SAN WHAT IS IT?!"Kagome Asked her mother. "Get Into a nice outfit!"Her Mother already rushed up the stairs. "Why?."Kagome Asked Blinking At her mother. "Because,oh my Remember When I said there's going to be a new member in the family?"Her Mother asked. "OH MY GODS!!!"Kagome yelled "YOUR HAVING ANOTHER BABY?!" "Nai?No I'm Not....Kagome Dear..I adopted!"Her Mother said. Kagome stood there dumbfounded."...ok...Can I ask Something?" "Sure..what Is it dear?" "How In The He...Heck Are we going to keep the well a se..."Kagome Started.. "it's ok! She's a very quiet girl from what I heard."Her Mother finshed. "She? What's Her Name?"Kagome asked "Her Name Is Sarah." "how Old?" "15." "What's She look like?" "you'll See." "MOMMA!" "ah, Chill Kagome She'll be here about"..her Mother Looked up at Kagome clock"Oh My! In About 20mins!"Kagome Get washed up!" "but,Momma..." "NOW!" Her Mother rushed out.Leaving Kagome More Confused than ever. "Maybe having another girl around might not be a bad idea...."Kagome thought. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*¤SaraH¤*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "wake Up now,Said a voice.Sarah jumped up And looked like she was going to beat the shit out of anyone who touched her. "My Goodness."Said the woman in the black outfit,"No need to get jumppy."She said like it was nothing."please come follow me."Said the woman.Sarah Grabed Her sketch book,her Cd Player And Her Little red backpack.She put her Long Chestnut brown Hair in a sloppy bun And Followed the woman.The Woman led her to a black limo.And Opened a door for Sarah to get in. "are You Ready To meet your new family?The woman asked. "Hai."was Sarah's only answer.Sarah pulled at her big black sweatshirt she was wearing.Her Favorite Dark Blue jean flare's Looked Dull to her now. "Nothing look's bright anymore." she thought to herself.She kep her headphones off just in case the lady in black had any more stupid things to ask her.Like:Do You Like It Here?Or How old are you? Dumb shit like that.  
  
Sarah:Oi,That's The end of the chapie!^_^You Like Yes/No? Inu:Umm..Sarah-Sama? Sar:Yeash? Inu:Are You Going To Tell Kagome About the You Know what? Sar:*sighs*No...I'm WAY To Nice! Inu:Oh Thank You Sarah-Sama!! *Inu Hugs Sarah So Tight SHe Can't breath* Sar:In...Inu..INU-CHAN! Inu:Yes?^__^ Sar:I..Can'T Breath....* Inu:What I can't hear you.. Sar:Can't Breath!! Inu:Caned Beef?Ew Thas Stuff is soo gross! You want some?Is'nt That stuff called spam? Sar:I CAN'T BREATH!! LET GO ALREADY INU-CHAN!!! *Inu let's go of Sarah* Sar:Thank You! Inu:No Problem!^___^ Sar:*whispers:"Crack-Head."* Inu:WHAT?! SAR:Don't forget to review!!!! 


	2. Meet The Higurashi's

Ok, I'm Back any wayz. I Have'tn got any reviews.(So Unloved V.v Sobs) Sar:*Looks Around For Inu-Chan.* Sar:Must Be On The John.Oh Well.  
  
Disclaimer:I Don't Own Inuyasha! I Only On An IY Plushie,Shirt And PS1 Game OK?! ¤~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~LALALA*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*¤  
  
Kagome Sat at the kitchen table.Souta Was Really Looking forward to meeting His new Sister.Mrs.Higurashi Was Checking on the food she had in  
the oven.  
Finally Kagome broke The Slience.  
"When Is She Getting Here?"Kagome Asked Bored Out of her mind.  
"In A Few Minutes."Mrs.Higurashi Answered.  
Then There was A loud knock at the door.  
"SHE'S HERE! SHE'S HERE!!"Souta Sang. Mrs.Higurashi Answered The Door.Two People Stood In there.A Tall Black Man  
And A Thin Woman.  
"Are You Mrs.Higurashi?"Asked the woman In the black Out fit. "Yes I Am. Won't You Please come In?"Mrs.Higurashi Let The Man And Worman in Followed By A Girl With A big Black Sweatshirt.Mrs.Higurashi Led Them Into The Living Room.EveryOne sat down except The Girl.Kagome Glanced at  
her. "Why Does She Look So Sad? Oh No Durr,She Lost her family.No Wonder"Kagome  
Thought.Kagome's mother talked to the People About "Sarah".  
  
"Ok Then.Mrs.Higurashi Said as The Man And Woman Got up to leave.The Woman  
Walked up to Sarah And Gave her a hug. "Life Will Get Better,Hon."Said The woman. As she walked out.The Tall Black  
Man Huged Her Also. "What Does Not Kill us Make's Us Stronger.Stay Strong SweetHeart."Said The  
man And Walked out Closing the door Behined him.Mrs.Higurashi Walked to  
Sarah.  
"Hello Hon,My name is Mrs.Higurashi.I'll Be Your Mother If You Like.  
Sarah Nodded her head.  
"Does She Talk?Kagome Asked herself.  
"These Are My Two Childeren,Souta And Kagome.  
"Hi! Said Souta as He Grabed her hand."It's really nice to meet you!" Sarah Looked Down And Smiled Lightly."Nice to meet you to."she said softly.  
"Do You Play The PS1?And If So Will You Battle me?Please?" Souta Asked  
Pleading.  
Sarah Nodded Her Head."I'd Love to."She Replaid softly.  
"Yay!"Souta smiled.  
Kagome Walked up to Sarah And Bowed.  
"Hello Sister.I'm Kagome."Kagome smiled.  
Sarah Bowed deeply To Kagome and Smiled. "I'm Sarah.I'm Greatful for you all for taking me in thank you so much."  
Sarah bowed To Mrs.Higurashi And Kagome.Souta Tuged at Sarah's Hand.  
"would You Like Something To Eat?"He asked."Cuz I Know Airline Food Is  
Really Nasty."He Made A Face At the ground.  
Kagome And Mrs.Higurashi Laughed And Sarah Giggled.  
"I Think I'm Really Going to like it here."Sarah Thought. "Come This Way To Real Food!"Kagome Grabed Sarah's Arm and Souta the Other  
as they sped into the kitchen draging Sarah behind them.Mrs.Higurashi  
Watched them then Walked to The Kitchen.  
*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Later At Dinner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*  
Sarah Took Little bit's of her food.  
"This Is really good!"Sarah said as she finshed her last bite of fish.  
"Why Thank you!"Mrs.Higurashi smiled. "Hey Sarah Later On You Can Go Take A Bath If You Like.I'll Show You Your Bedroom And New clothes too."Kagome Said As she drink her Tea.(eww,I Don't  
like tea.)  
"Ok,Then."Said Sarah as she stood up to leave.  
"Alright!"Kagome Said As She Grabed Sarah's arm and ran Up The Stairs  
draging Sarah Behind Her.Kagome First Showed Sarah the bathroom.  
"So Clean And tidy."Sarah Said Softly.  
"yep."Kagome Smiled. Sarah Walked to the bathroom looking at everything.She Was fascinated by it.The white walls and golden faulsets and The moirors were huge.The tub  
was big also.Then Sarah looked at the towl rack There were 4 towls.The  
towls had names on them too.One Said Midoriko In Gold letters it was  
Green,(Kagome's mom.I Know it's not her name But It's My Fic!I Name HerO.O.)Another one said Souta In Green Letters It Was blue, The Other One Said Kagome In Pink Letters It was Black And the Last One Said Sarah on it  
in Silver Letters And it was Red.Sarah almost started crying. "First They took her in.Second They get me a personal towl with my name on  
it."Sarah Thought to herself.Kagome watched her change from Curious to  
Saddness. "What's Wrong,Sarah-chan?"Kagome Asked As a tear rolled down Sarah's face  
down to her sweatshirt. "it's just...You all have been so kind to me from the very beganing."Sarah  
sobbed. "We're your Family now,That's how we are supost to be."Kagome huged Sarah  
as she cried silently. After Sarah Was finshed,Kagome walked Sarah to her room.Kagome opened the door and turned on the light.Sarah peered into the room Kagome Smiled at  
Sarah.  
"Go ahead It's your Room."Said Kagome as They both walked into it. "wow,i Get a room all by myself."Sarah said In wonderment.Sarah looked at  
everything.She had a lot more here than at home.She Had Her own bed,A  
computer,A stero,a closet.  
"closet?"Sarah Said Out Loud.She Walked over to it and fung it open.  
"Holy Shit!"Sarah yelled.  
Kagome smiled.  
"I Have New Name Brand Clothes!"Sarah ran down Stair's And Huged  
Mrs.Higurashi.  
"ThankyouThankyouMomma-higurashi!!!"Sarah said in one breath.  
"Your Welcome anytime ,Dear.Mrs.Higurashi smiled ,as Sarah ran back up  
stairs.  
"is it ok if I can take a bath?"Sarah Asked Kagome. "sure,You Live Here now."Said Kagome as she walked out of the room." I'll  
be in my room It's right beside your's Sar-Chan!"  
"K."Sarah answered as she grabed a pair of Light blue jean shorts and A  
white Sleveless tank top and ran into the bath room.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*30 minutes later*~*~*~*~*~*  
Sarah Walked out feeling clean.  
  
"SAR-CHAN!!"Souta yelled.  
Sarah put her towl around her neck and let it hang there.She Grabed her  
hair brush And walked down stairs.She could hear Kagome curse at the  
T.V.Sarah put her hair brush in one of her back poect and Slid open the  
door.She Looked in side to See Kagome Fliping off the T.V.  
"There You Are Sar-Chan!"Souta smiled rushing to her grabing her hand  
leding her to where Kagome was sitting.Souta handed her a controler.  
"A Fighting Game?"Sarah asked her self out loud.  
"yep."Souta Answered And Smiled.  
~*~*~*~*~*~* 2 Hours Later *~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kagome Almost busted a gut,Listing Souta Whine About Losing to Sarah.  
"One more round!"Souta Said. "No,I'm Tried Said Sarah"Time for Bed."She Got Up And turned off the PS1.  
"wait!"Kagome Called runing up to her.  
"yeash?"Sarah Looked at Kagome.  
"Good Nite!"Kagome smiled.  
"Good Nite Sister."Sarah Smiled.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2.  
  
Inu:Boy! I do I Feel Better! Sar:Took A Load? Inu:Yep. Sar:That's Sooo NASTY!! .. 


	3. Meeting Inuyasha

Sar:Ok I'm Back So Far I've Only goten One Review,I REPEAT!!ONE!!! Inu-Chan:Who Was It? Sar:lots ands lots of thanks to XLimpbizkitFreakX for your support.I was just gonna quit until i got a nice review...Thanks again! ^__^ Inu-Cahn:Story now? Sar:^__^ *Still happy* Yes,Inu-Chan Story Now.  
  
~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*Kagome*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome Awoke early to go to the well. Sarah had been there for about a half a year now. "got to be quiet. "Kagome thought .As she walked out the door and shut it. "SLAM. "Sarah woke up from the noise and got up to see what it was. She pulled at the hem of her jean shorts And knocked on Kagome's bedroom door. "Kag-Chan Are You Awake?? Hello?" no answear. "that's weird. "Sarah said as she went down stairs to see if Kagome was down there. Sarah Sighed and decided to go sit out side. Sarah sat on the cold hard ground until she heard a yell. "What the hell was that?! "Sarah said out loud and to where the cries were coming from. "the old little house? "Sarah asked as she ran to in and flung open the door. "KAG-CHAN?!" Sarah Looked at Kagome Then At what was attacking her. "Holy shit! That's one hell of uh worm! "Sarah yelled. Kagome tried shooting it with arrows but they did nothing to what Sarah called a giant worm.(it's a soul stealer ok?) "Sar-Chan Get out of here! "Kagome yelled. "No! I'm sorry Kag but I won't! Sarah yelled. As the soul stealer dived at Kagome.so fast Kagome couldn't see it. "KAG!! WATCH OUT!!! Sarah Yelled. "what? "Kagome asked. Sarah grabed Kagome's Leg and pulled her out of they way of the demon.Then Sarah punched it sending it backwards. "w..what The Fuck?!' Kagome Studdered.. "Sar-Chan?!" "Damn it, Now You know. "Sarah said as she lowered her head to cover her eyes. "I'm what they call a Hanyou."(a half demon -_-;;;). Kagome got up and looked at her. She looked so Different now. She had Black hair with Red tips at the end of her now waist length hair and what looked to be purple high lights, Red slit eyes(like Inuyasha's cept red..),Two Red strips on each side of her face(kinda like Sesshoumarus) and black and red cat ears. "wow. "Kagome said as she looked at Sarah. "what? You mean your not going to run away or yell at me? "Sarah asked a little confused. "Hell no! I know demons !I'm not scared! "ok Cool! "Sarah smiled then looked behind her. The soul stealer was right there. "Damn you! Sarah yelled as she clawed the demon to bits. The demon turned into dust confusing Sarah a little bit more. two purple shards fell to the ground. "wow!" Kagome said as her went over to the shards and picked them up. "Inuyasha should be happy about this!" "Inuyasha? Who's that? "Sarah asked. Kagome smiled ."sit down I'll tell you all a bout it!"  
  
!*~*~*~*~*~Some where in the forest of Inuyasha~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~! "Gah!! "Inuyasha picked himself up off the ground. "What the fuck was that?!" He asked more than a little mad. Inuyasha sat back up in his tree. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*At the well shrine*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ "ok, Sar-Chan lets go! "Kagome smiled "k". Sarah held on to Her Little Red Back pack as They jumped into The well, Crossing over threw time. "She's Back!" Inuyasha yell as he ran to the well. Kagome Was climbing out. "Well, It's A bout Time!" Inuyasha snorted. "Well, Nah!." Kagome made a face at him. "Feh, Kagome who in the hell are you talking to?" asked a voice that came from the well. "Oh Sar-Chan." "Sar-Chan?" Inuyasha asked. "My Sister." Kagome said. As Sarah jumped out the well. "Kagome! This girl's Not Human!" Inuyasha yelled as he steped in front of Kagome. "Inuyasha! That Girl Is my sister! For Real!" Kagome Yelled as she tried to move out of Inuyasha's way. "Bull Shit! I don't think a demon is your Sister! NO WAY!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung the Tetsusaiga at Sarah. Sarah jumped out of Inuyasha's way. "Hey!! I'M NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING BUT KILL NARAKU! YA STUPID DOG!!!" Sarah Yelled. "." Inuyasha was thinking now .Kagome ,Inuyasha and Sarah sat down together and told Inuyasha everything. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*¤About an Hour or so later¤*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Oh, I See." Inuyasha said. "Now, Do You Understand?" Sarah asked. " I Think I Do. Let Me get this, Donna your stepmorther killed your birth mother and younger brother, but you already killed Donna. And you still want Naraku dead. Right?" Inuyasha asked. "yes, that's right." Sarah nodded her head. "Well, It'll be a hell of a lot easier with two demons than one." Inuyasha said. "Ok, I'll go get everyone! Be right back!" Kagome yelled. Leaving Sarah And Inuyasha together alone. Inuyasha Looked over at Sarah. "Feh". "Well, Feh Right Back To Ya!".  
  
Sar: OK that's chapter 3. What da ya think? Eh? Inu-Chan: I thought it was good. Like The Part With me And Tetsusaiga. Sar: yeah ,yeah, whatever. Inu-Chan: Spam. Sar: ewwww. Inu-Chan: PLEASE REVIEW. 


End file.
